When Hyne turns away
by Firefly-Dreams
Summary: Rating will get higher. Squalls about to have the worst two weeks ever, First dumped then captured by an unknown enemy. Or is it? To top it all off his GF's are taken and the memories come back. Tons of Squalltortureangst


**Disclaimer:** Yes well obviously I don't own Final Fantasy 8 at all, as I have no money, XD So umm Squaresoft/Enix/Whatever does. (And durn them they should already have made a sequel).  
  
**Author notes**: Well I'm just writing this chapter just to see if I'm ready to write this story or not. It has not been Betaed, cause I haven't asked anyone yet. Everything is mostly unsure right now so if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in up coming chapters, (or if you want more of this story at all), then please review. If your having trouble understanding, I'm sorry It's like 6:22 am, snicker bad me. KK I'm done.  
  
**Legend:** I'll have a slight switch between POV's. This will be seen by  
  
Oh and just to clarify Italics are _thoughts _and GF's speaking will be in bold **_Italics._**

**Warning: **The rating will go up eventually due to 'lots of violence' but hey I couldn't resist Squall angst. XD So ya the only bad stuff in this chapter is swearing.

**Chapter 1_: Stunned Wolf._**

Hidden underneath my habitual mask I was nervous, gut twisting, nausea inducing nervousness. I wanted to chew my nails in anxiety like I had seen Selphie doing countless times to relieve her stress, or lectured nonstop like Quistis. Being a guy I could have paced like Seifer had or shadow- boxed like Zell. Being the emotionally incapable 'lone wolf' ironically named Squall, those would not work for me. Nor would they be expected or really understood by anyone who happened upon me. Never one to disillusion people when unnecessary I settled for hiding my emotions behind the never failing mask of ice and leaned against the dirt embankment of Balamb's docking sector. I leaned, fretted and waited.  
  
_Today's the day, no backing out of it now Squall. She's waited long enough.  
I'm waiting, what if she doesn't- Stop! Don't think that she said she'll come so she will.  
But what if... No backing out now. She's said it often enough and she deserves to hear it from you.  
  
_I wrenched my mind away from the thoughts and doubts swirling around my head and recalled the events of the last two years to occupy my thoughts while I waited. It had been two years since the sorceress was defeated. Two years spent rebuilding all that had been lost and repairing old friendships and learning new things. Trabia had of course been rebuilt and was now a fully functioning Garden of the Arts. The student body, left in basically in charge after the bombs, had decided that Trabia Garden would no longer teach children to become SeeD's but now was a Garden for those wanting to learn various Arts. Selphie had been 'uber happy' in her own words. Balamb garden had expanded to make room for the influx of children from Galbadia and Trabia who still wanted to become SeeD's. Galbadia Garden had disbanded in the first year, much to the relief of the rest of the continents. Xu was now Headmistress and Quistis her co-commander, much to their mutual delight. Everything else was basically the same. Except one thing, one tiny yet huge thing. Rinoa.  
  
We had been friends for two years and had started dating this year. Today was our eight month anniversary. I had reservations at the Balamb restaurant right by the docks. It was going to be a complete surprise, which coming from me was really going to surprise her. I smiled slightly to myself. Today was the day that I had finally scrounged up enough courage to tell her that I love-  
  
"Squall?" Her warm voice flowed over me and I lifted up my head and smiled into her chocolate eyes.

**Switch in POV**  
I'm an emotional person. I've been told that more then once, heck I'm told that everyday. I try not to let my emotions rule me. I try really really hard to be more patient. I tell myself everyday that patience is a virtue. That all I have to do is wait and love, and then I can be loved. But lately it's not enough. It hasn't been enough. I'm 19 years old and I deserve to have a life. I tell that to myself over and over the past few days. I armor myself with these thoughts as I walk along the beautiful streets of Balamb. I tell myself over and over again that what I am doing is right.  
  
_Then why do I feel so bad.  
Because your betraying his trust and his feelings.  
He doesn't have any feelings.  
  
_That wasn't true at all and my inner voice knew it too and nagged at me but still I walked on. As I walked down the concrete toward Squall I breathed deeply the salty ocean air. It always soothed my nerves and calmed me.  
_It's that healing ocean breeze Mrs. Dincht always talks about_.  
  
I smiled inwardly at the memory of her words and straitened my back as I walked over to Squall. He was the same as always. Same leather outfit, same belts, and same unruly steel brown locks hiding his same stormy eyes and the same long glowing blue Lion Heart sheathed at his waist. He hadn't heard me walk up, deep within his own mind where no one else was welcome. That thought hurt but stiffened my resolve.  
  
"Squall?" I called out tentatively.  
  
He looked up and smiled. Well not really a smile by normal standards, but a vast improvement from what he once looked at her with.  
  
_Shit..._

**Switch in POV**

Hearing his name being called Squall looked up and smiled at Rinoa. A year ago he wouldn't have smiled at her or at anyone really. But thanks to her and his friends, (and more then a little coaxing by Shiva), he had opened up a lot more, and found that friendship was worth the risks. Still with the small smile on his face he gazed into eyes that warmed him and had filled him with a feeling that he hadn't realized what is was until a week ago. Thus the special dinner planned on their special day. ((An: Corn anyone?)).

"Rinoa. Thanks for coming...." Talking still took some getting used to though. He shifted from one black booted foot to the other. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer immediately he hastily cleared his throat and ran his black gloved hand though his hair in a nervous gesture, he opened his mouth and started to talk.

_Shit, shit, shit............_

"You've helped me a lot these two years, and I just..... I just wanted to thank you... and ...say..."

_Say it now, come on good opening as any._

"Idontwanttobewithyouanymore", rushed out Rinoa, before Squall could say anything more.

**Switch POV**

Squall's battle trained mind took an agonizing minute to compute what Rinoa had said and before the storm of emotions could drown him he slammed up his inner mind barrier that Shiva had helped him create.

_**Little Wolf, what you do won't help. **_

_I can't...deal......I'll deal with it later..._

_**Sigh If you must.**_

The smile dropped from his face and the impenetrable famous mask was back up in the blink of an eye. The only hints to his emotions were his gray-blue eyes. Before they had been a bluish gray and now the gray in his storm eyes has taken over and developed an icy sheen to them.

In a cold voice devoid of all emotion Squall looked Rinoa straight in the eye and asked the one question that would not be blocked out. "Why"

**Switch POV**

Having already planned out what she was going to say Rinoa looked down at the ground and begin to speak her reasoning when she felt the startling familiarity of a silence spell. Confused she looked up at him hurt that he would ask her a question and not let her answer it. His eyes were an intense steel blue and they looked angry, it took her a moment to notice that she was not the recipient of his death glare but something behind her. A feeling of confined fear raced up her spin as she fought against the urge to hind behind Squall, turning her mouthed dropped open.

Unbeknownst to the two people around 30 soldiers had come up and formed a rough half circle around them so that they were backed up against the bottom of the cliff.

_With no way to get out.........Crap! What a day to forget to junction._

Fighting instincts kicking in she reached into her pocket in her black shorts to grab an echo screen when she felt warmth spread over her body. Her hand was frozen in her pocket hand almost grasping the little vile.

_Petrified......... Shitshithshitshitshit............_

_**Switch POV**_

To say that he had been taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of the soldiers would be a vast understatement. He glared at them for a moment wondering if they were here for a fight. Two spells hit Rinoa. He wondered no more. Pushing away from the cliff wall he unsheathed his gunblade and stepped in front of Rinoa. He glared at them and asked what they wanted in a bored yet hard tone.

"You," one of the soldiers stated. Squall had just enough time to see that he was the biggest of the bunch before three different people tried to cast the same spells they had on Rinoa. Squall was protected from most status abnormalities so he just clenched his teeth and charged at the casters. He reached them and slashed at them with his gunblade, getting off a shot at each downward slash. He managed to bring down all three of the casters before the first thundara spell hit him. He blocked out the searing pain and kept on fighting as thundara after thundara was cast on him. It was a losing battle even he could see that. He was outnumbered and unable to divert enough attention to cast the simplest healing spell or grab an item. He had one last chance and that was his limit break which was building up rapidly. Finally at the point he raised his arms and gunblade as new strength and power coursed through him. Four rapid thundaras and one well cast thundaga stopped his charge before it began and he fell two his knees in piercing agony. He looked up from his position on the ground and tried to get the swimming world back in order. Another spell and he dropped face first onto the pavement and let the blackness of pained caused oblivion take him. He knew no more.

**Switch POV**

Rinoa watched helplessly as Squall attacked and was attacked. Seeing that he was slowly being drawn away from the safety of the cliff and surrounded she tried to fight off the spell enough to yell out and warn him. He was a great fighter, he brought down many of the soldiers but it didn't matter because after he turned his attention from one downed soldier to engage with another the other was revived to attack again and again by three soldiers who stayed off to the side. With them were two others and these were the ones who casted the thundaras on him. Frustrated tears ran down her face as he was slowly brought to his knees. He never even had enough time to cast magic or grab a vile of potion. She renewed her fight against the magic holding her prisoner in her own body. Still nothing, so she stood there and screamed soundless screams of outrage as her view of him was cut off as the soldiers grouped around the fallen SeeD. The last time she saw him was being dragged unconscious to a boat before thrown inside. She watched tears streaming down her eyes as the boat pulled away and drove out of view.

**Author's note:** Just so you know this is not a romance fic. After this chapter, things will get angsty and I don't mean, oh she doesn't love me angsty. Again I do not have a beta reader, sorry. It's just me and my spell check. XD Please read and review to tell me if you like my story.


End file.
